


Family Play Time

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryphon loves playing with his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley & Gavin (& all SPN related things) do not belong to me.

"One, two, three, here I come!" Gryphon announced, doing the ‘peek-a-boo’ gesture with his hands. The toddler giggled as he poked his head around the corner, a happy grin on his face. "Found you dada!" He exclaimed a few seconds later, going into the kitchen and throwing up his hands.

"Yes, yes you did", Crowley laughed, having been sitting at the kitchen table and reading the newspaper. He chuckled at his youngest son, 

"Dada, seek! Dada seek", Gryphon said, going over and tugging at his coat.

"I have to be honest, I wasn’t really hiding", Crowley chuckled, looking down at him. He leaned over and picked him up, setting him on his lap, kissing the top of his head, "I think your mother is in the next room, go find her", he kissed his cheek and set him back down.

"Mama hide?" Gryphon asked, glancing back at him and pointing towards the doorway.

Crowley nodded. He couldn’t help but be amused as he watched his son toddle off towards the main living room. Gryphon went into the main living room, where Meredith was using the couch to do laundry. He went over and hugged her leg.

"Mama, found! Mama found!" Gryphon stated.

Meredith softly laughed, kneeling down and pulling her son into her arms, cuddling him and making him burst into soft giggles. She kissed his cheek. 

"Did dada send you to find me?" She asked.

Gryphon nodded, “Dada seek!” He clapped his hands.

"I told you I wasn’t even hiding", Crowley called from the kitchen.

Gryphon laughed into his tiny hands, giggling at how playful his parents were. Meredith just smirked and held her son closer. “We should tickle daddy”, she told him.

Crowley had teleported from the kitchen to the living room, “Darling, don’t think I know what you’re up to”, he smirked, “I can hear you”.

Meredith stood up and set Gryphon down, smirking back at her husband, “Ready sweetie?” She asked her son.

"Yes", Gryphon grinned up at his mother and then at his father.

"No", Crowley backed away slowly, holding up a finger. Though he didn’t even try to be firm or serious. "Meredith, I swear-" He was trying not to grin.

His wife was on him a second later but she was sure it was because he hadn’t tried to resist. And this was true. Crowley hadn’t even tried to fight back. Meredith pinned her husband down and giggled softly, finding a few ticklish places. Crowley tried not to laugh but couldn’t help it. 

"Mama tickle!" Gryphon stated, going over and tickling his daddy where his mother was. And then stood back and watched his parents, laughing happily at them.

Gavin came home a few minutes later and came into the hallway to see his parents on the floor. He edged closer and glanced over his mother’s shoulder. His father’s face was a bright rosy color from laughing so hard. Gryphon saw his big brother and grinned up at him.

"Gabin!" the toddler commented, "Gabin, tickle dada!"

"I’ll pass", Gavin chuckled, shaking his head, turning back to his parents, "So this is what you two do all day when I’m at school?" He asked playfully, a raised eyebrow mostly at his father. 

Crowley sent him a look to shut up but his oldest son was laughing really hard now. Gavin shook his head, kissing his little brother on the head and then kissed mother’s cheek before going off to the kitchen. Gryphon put his thumb in his mouth and toddled after his brother. Meredith chuckled lightly and leaned against her husband’s chest. Kissing him. 

"You’re adorable", She told him.

Crowley raised his hand and brushed her hair out of her face, mostly just to brush his fingers against her soft curls. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sat up. Pulling her against him and sat her in his lap, kissing her. “And you’re amazing”, he told her, “But I will get you back for that”.

"Is that so? Promise?" Meredith asked, giving him a cheeky grin, looking playful. Locking her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his short dark hair.

Crowley grinned, ready to reply but a second later a little voice brought him back to the fact they had kids. 

"Mama, dada, kiss?" 

The two turned to see Gryphon standing there with his giraffe and hugging it close to his chest, watching them with interest. Meredith kissed her husbands nose and smiled before pulling herself out of his lap and standing up.

"Mama and dada were kissing", Meredith told him, picking up her son and then kissed his nose, "Let’s go finish folding the laundry. You can help mommy fold the socks".

Crowley sat on the carpet for a second, sighing and then getting up, dusting himself off. He went to the living room doorway, watching Meredith and Gryphon for a moment. His son had sat himself in the laundry basket, covering himself and his giraffe in towels, socks and washcloths. Meredith would laugh and snuggle him in kisses, making the toddler laugh with giggling fits of his own. Crowley smiled. But hated to have to go to work. He’d leave word with Gavin and tell him to tell Meredith he’d be home late. He hated to leave them during the night shifts but those were very rare. He tried not to think of Meredith all alone with the boys. But she had their hell hounds keeping guard. Still, he hated leaving his wife unprotected despite that. 

Crowley decided, after thinking it over, he’d be home earlier than planned.


End file.
